Un automne à New-York
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Après une enquête compliquée avec le FBI, Stiles s'offre des vacances à New-York. Farniente et tourisme, tels seraient les maîtres mots de ses congés ! Mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance légendaire et deux loups horripilants !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cours mais comme j'expérimente un petit bloquage, je vous soumets cette petite chose qui me trottait dans la tête.

\- Centré sur les personnages de Stiles/Peter/Deucalion

\- Pas de couples sauf si vous souhaitez en voir un !... ou plusieurs. Tout est dans la suggestion.

\- OS

\- Rating: K

 **Un automne à New-York**

Stiles avait passé un mois épuisant. Boucler ce tueur en série avait demandé au FBI bien plus de temps et de ressources qu'ils ne l'avaient anticipé. Il était agent opérationnel depuis seulement trois ans et regrettait déjà terriblement le surnaturel. Les loups, les kanimas, les nogitsune, tout ça il comprenait. Ces créatures avaient un but, bien souvent une histoire et un attrait magnétique pour le Nemeton. Mais les humains… les humains pouvaient être de véritables monstres. Pour le récompenser lui et son équipe du travail bien fait et des nombreuses nuits blanches et weekends travaillés, le superviseur de Stiles leur avait accordé quinze jours de congés. Quinze jours qu'il avait décidé de passer hors de Washington. Il n'avait jamais visité New York et il comptait profiter de l'occasion. Jouer les touristes, lézarder, aller voir un spectacle à Broadway… Il rêvait déjà tout éveillé alors qu'il prenait un billet de train sur Internet.

Stiles Stilinski bronzait tranquillement dans Central Park, profitant des couleurs de feu de l'automne. Il lisait un livre quand son téléphone vibra et interrompit le fil de sa lecture. Il pesta en voyant qu'il avait reçu un SMS d'un numéro inconnu.

 _L'agent Stilinski à New York,_

 _Que nous vaut cet honneur ?_

Voir son nom sur ce texto fit bondir Stiles. Il était toujours extrêmement discret sur son métier. Les numéros de tous ses amis étaient enregistrés dans son répertoire. Son pouls s'accéléra. Nouveau texto.

 _Du calme Stiles,_

 _On entend ton cœur battre d'ici._

Se reprenant, il se décida à répondre.

 _On ? Vous êtes qui ?_

 _C'est mon portable professionnel, laissez-moi tranquille._

Réponse.

 _Alors quoi, tu ne passerais pas dire bonjour à un vieil ami ?_

 _Si tu es toujours le Stiles que je connais, je suis sûr que tu seras au Winston pub ce soir à 21h._

Stiles chez qui l'instinct de survie était toujours aussi peu développé que lors de ses petites chasses aux monstres avec Scott se présenta au rendez-vous à l'heure indiquée. Il s'approcha du bar pour se commander un verre en attendant le mystérieux importun. Il tâta sa hanche. S'assurer de la présence de son revolver le rassurait toujours. Des doigts enserrèrent son poignet. Un peu trop fort.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de cela. Tu es tellement maladroit, tu risquerais de te blesser.

Stiles se retourna vivement, les réflexes de ses entrainements à Quantico reprenant le dessus. Il plaqua le malotru avec une force qui l'étonna lui-même et posa le canon de son arme entre ses deux yeux. Tous les regards des clients et serveurs étaient braqués sur eux.

\- Salut zombie-garou, que me vaut le déplaisir ?

\- Quels réflexes impressionnants ! Le petit Stiles chétif et sa batte de baseball sont bien loin. Dis, si tu retirais ce truc d'entre mes yeux ? Je tiens à mon visage.

Quand Stiles libéra enfin Peter, ce dernier se dirigea vers une table occupée par un homme

de dos.

\- Deucalion, grogna Stiles. Il n'est pas censé être mort lui ? C'est une manie chez vous deux de jouer les revenants !

L'Alpha se retourna avec un sourire qui n'inspirait rien de bon.

Le jeune agent tira une chaise et s'installa face au blond, suivit par le représentant de la famille Hale.

\- Peter, donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous coffrer tous les deux ?

\- Heu… on n'a rien fait de répréhensible ?

\- Vous êtes tous les deux le synonyme même de répréhensible !

\- Je suis un honnête homme pacifiste, intervint l'ex-aveugle, amusé par cet échange.

\- Et toi Peter ? demanda le fils du shérif de Beacon Hill, lui laissant une chance de se défendre.

\- Je suis… heu…un homme…

\- Malhonnête et violent ? compléta Stiles.

\- Je suis vexé ! se plaignit le loup. C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

\- Je peux rajouter égoïste et égocentrique aussi si tu veux.

\- Pfff, si tu savais comme tu te fourvoies. Je suis la perfection incarnée !

Deucalion était incroyablement amusé par la joute verbale. Il n'était à l'origine pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée de Peter. Mêler Stilinski à leur vie n'allait leur apporter que des problèmes. Ce gamin avait toujours été la faiblesse de la meute de McCall, même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours été épaté par sa loyauté. Mais Hale avait souligné que si le destin avait remis le petit Stilinski sur leur route, c'était sûrement pour une raison. Deaucalion le soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour le jeune homme, surtout quand il avait ajouté.

\- Tu verras, tu le connais à peine. Il est divertissant et plein d'esprit.

\- C'est pour ça que ta fille a choisi McCall, contra le britannique.

\- Va te faire voir, ne mêle pas Malia à ça.

Revenant à son présent, il décida d'interrompre les deux hommes face à lui qui, de toute façon l'ignoraient complètement.

\- Peter, je te rappelle qu'avant que Stiles ne te perturbe, nous avions une partie d'échecs en cours. Et je te battais à plate couture. J'aimerais finir de t'écraser si tu le veux bien. Rentrons à la maison.

Les deux loups se tournèrent vers Stiles qui semblait avoir bugué.

\- Oui ? demanda Peter, incertain.

\- Toi et Deucalion… Deucalion et toi…

\- Plein d'esprit tu disais ? sourit l'Alpha. Quelle éloquence. Accouche Stiles.

\- Vous… vous vivez ensemble ?

Peter sourit, comprenant ce qui passait par la tête du jeune agent du FBI.

\- Oui, sa compagnie est plutôt discrète, nous sommes également associés dans une affaire.

\- Traffic d'organes ? D'enfants ? D'armes ? De créatures des ténèbres ? questionna Stiles, retrouvant ses réflexes d'enquêteur et d'indéniable fouine.

\- Pourquoi tu t'images forcément quelque chose d'illégal ? s'indigna Peter.

Stiles arqua un sourcil, en une parfaite imitation de son vis-à-vis, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Et alors, si c'était illégal, tu me passerais les menottes ? le provoqua Peter.

\- T'aimerais trop ça, vieux pervers, se renfrogna le jeune homme.

Deucalion éclata de rire, avant de boire une gorgée de son whiskey.

\- Le gamin marque un point.

\- Attends, comment il sait ça ? s'insurgea Stiles. Toi et Deucalion, vous avez… non attends en fait, je n'ai aucune envie de savoir.

\- T'es sûr ? sourit Peter. Tu pourrais le découvrir par toi-même tu sais.

Il attrapa un stylo dans la poche de sa veste et griffonna quelque chose sur le ticket de caisse de Deucalion.

\- Notre adresse… si tu es tenté d'en découvrir un peu plus. Tu viens Deucalion ? Allons finir cette partie d'échecs.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Alors une suite n'était pas du tout prévue, mais à ma grande surprise cet OS a suscité un certain enthousiasme. Alors voilà une seconde partie... il y en aura une troisième, pour un public averti ;)

Je n'avais jamais travaillé le personnage de Deucalion avant, mais j'y ai pris goût ! J'aime le personnage et l'acteur. Je récidiverai certainement avec ces trois là. Qui avec qui par contre, mystère !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu/commenté/liké.

Ce chapitre est volontairement court pour centrer le prochain sur... l'action ! :)

* * *

Stiles déambulait dans le Museum of Modern Arts, perplexe devant cet art moderne dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. La notion d'art était quand même vachement subjective !

Un tableau abstrait attira son attention. Au premier abord, il ne distinguait qu'une énorme tâche noire. Son imagination fit le reste et petit à petit, il se mit à voir un animal. Un loup. Hurlant à la lune. Il voyait des loups partout depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Peter et Deucalion dans ce bar. Pire, il pensait tout le temps à eux, se posait mille questions et commençait à imaginer beaucoup trop de choses… trop d'agréables choses. Ahhhh si seulement son esprit n'était pas aussi prolifique !

\- Bordel, ces deux loups-garous fous furieux m'ont complètement détraqué le cerveau.

\- Vraiment ?

Stilinski sursauta et se retrouva plongé dans les yeux bleus d'un inconnu qui n'en était pas un. Un blond en pull en laine l'observait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Deucalion, magnifique. A croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi.

Décidant qu'il lui avait accordé trop d'importance, il retourna se perdre dans la contemplation des œuvres.

\- Stiles, arrête de m'ignorer, grogna l'aîné.

\- Votre cane d'aveugle innocent me manque, elle vous donnait du style, répondit le jeune en contemplant un enchevêtrement de fils de fer.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai du style ?

\- Avais, contra l'agent du FBI, s'arrêtant cette fois-ci devant des boites de soupe.

\- Le dédain te va mal, et si nous allions boire un verre, j'ai à te parler.

\- Sans façon merci. J'aimerais profiter de mes congés tranquillement.

\- Stiles, je t'en supplie, plaida l'Alpha.

Voyant le loup le supplier, l'intérêt de Stilinski s'en trouva ravivé. Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire bête sur le visage.

\- Ouiiiiiiii ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes chez nous, Peter est insupportable, il me fait péter les plombs.

\- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans votre petit couple ? sourit-il.

\- Il ne comprend pas que tu n'ais pas mordu à l'hameçon, il dit que c'est impossible que tu ais perdu ta curiosité légendaire, il me tape sur le système, il me parle de toi H24 ! Passe à la maison, je t'en prie, répondit le métamorphe en éludant la question.

\- Il va falloir qu'il s'habitue à ne pas toujours avoir ce qu'il veut. Et je ne suis pas intéressé par un plan à trois… ou un plan Peter… ou un plan Deucalion, ajouta-t-il pour refroidir les éventuelles ardeurs du loup. Il trouvait son regard trop insistant.

\- Qui t'as dit que c'était pour du sexe, petit pervers ? sourit le canidé. Tu sais, je crois que Peter avait juste envie de profiter de ta compagnie. Il te trouve amusant... et… comment il a dit ? Charmant. Oui c'est ça, bon y'a un peu de sous-entendus je pense. Ohh, mon petit doigt me dit que tu as commencé à envisager plein de choses, vilain garçon… tu nous as imaginé tous les deux…

Voyant Stiles rougir et commencer à se diriger vers la sortie, il ajouta :

\- Ou tous les trois… oh mais oui c'est ça ! Huuum délicieux, tu surpasses toutes mes espérances Stiles. Peter a raison, tu es surprenant. Alors, lequel de nous deux tu imagines en dominant ? Tu fantasmes sur les loups ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on ferait d'un petit humain comme toi ?

L'agent du FBI se boucha les oreilles et quitta le musée.

\- Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! C'est gênant là !

Le britannique éclata de rire. Il retint doucement l'agent du FBI par le poignet, avant que celui-ci ne lui file entre les doigts.

\- Passe nous voir ce soir, dîne à la maison et je promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? demanda-t-il avec presque une certaine tendresse.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, marmonna le plus jeune, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait céder. Avoir les réponses à ses questions, c'était beaucoup trop beau.

\- Magnifique, passe vers 18h30 ? Tu seras accueilli comme un prince, c'est promis. On sera sages comme des images… sauf si c'est toi qui réclame.

\- Dans vos rêves, répondit le jeune homme avec un demi-sourire.

\- On verra ça, rit-il. Stiles, une dernière chose.

Deucalion l'amena contre lui, passa une main autour de ses hanches et porta ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- Si tu rêves toujours de menotter Peter, viens équipé, ça peut s'arranger…

Stilinski frissona, l'Alpha lui avait suggéré cela d'une voix si sensuelle, qui ne laissait aucune équivoque sur la nature de leur relation. Ni sur qui dominait dans cette étrange association. Il commença soudain à imaginer Peter à la merci du blond… stop le cerveau ! Stop ! Trop tard, il allait devoir rentrer à l'hôtel prendre une douche froide. Rapidement.

Cet après-midi-là, Stiles l'avait passé dans sa chambre à faire deux choses : se calmer et tenter de trouver une tenue adéquate pour sa soirée avec les loups. Même s'il ne cherchait en rien à les impressionner (il n'avait rien à prouver à ces deux guignols), il avait à faire à deux esthètes qui apportaient toujours un soin particulier à leur image. Ce soir il voulait un petit peu appartenir à leur monde… et comprendre ce qui se tramait avec ces deux-là.

Il opta finalement pour un jean serré bleu, une chemise blanche et un pull beige d'une célèbre marque de polo. Chic et décontracté. Il ne se rasa pas. Il voulait que les deux hommes cessent de le prendre pour un gamin. Le Stiles de Beacon Hills avait depuis bien longtemps disparu. Il passa ensuite un long manteau gris chiné. Restait un dilemme… Il joua un instant avec les bracelets de ses menottes, rougissant des idées qui lui passaient par la tête. Il n'y allait pas pour cela, il appréciait suffisamment les deux hommes pour se laisser prendre à leur petit jeu mais… pourquoi se mentir, si la soirée dégénérait de cette manière, est-ce qu'il était prêt à….

\- Arrrrg arrête de réfléchir, se morigéna-t-il. On verra bien !

Il glissa les menottes dans sa poche intérieure et empocha le ticket de caisse sur lequel Peter avait laissé l'adresse. Dehors, il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse. Dès qu'il entendit la destination, le chauffeur changea de ton et s'adressa à lui comme un important businessman. Cela donna une idée à Stiles du genre de quartier où il se rendait.

Arrivé devant la tour de verre, il observa les numéros d'appartement. Il souffla, estomaqué. Le logement de Peter et Deucalion occupait les trois derniers étages. Ils avaient un penthouse de trois étages avec vue sur Central Park ! Stiles tentait un moment de faire le calcul du montant qu'avait dû leur couter un tel appartement mais se perdit vite dans le nombre de zéros. Quelle bande de prétentieux !

Enfin parvenu au sommet, il sonna à l'unique porte du pallier.

\- Bonsoir, souffla-t-il à l'adresse du brun qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Le sourire de Peter était radieux.

\- Stiles, quel plaisir ! Entre, bienvenue chez nous.

Peter lui prit son manteau et alla le pendre dans une armoire de l'entrée. Il sourit en sentant un poids lourd dans une des poches et en entendant un bruit métallique. Stiles n'était pas si innocent que cela alors. Il avait pris la suggestion de Deucalion au sérieux. Dieu que cette soirée promettait d'être intéressante…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà après de longs mois. J'ai fait face à un long blocage après avoir rencontré monsieur Ian Bohen (alias Peter Hale en personne), mais ça va mieux.

Pour ceux qui suivent "Stiles l'émissaire, a Hale Tale" je reprendrai aussi

Voilà ce qui s'annonce finalement comme l'avant dernier chapitre, la soirée de Stiles chez les deux loups. Si l'histoire vous a suffit en tant que telle, vous pouvez vous arrêter là. Si vous êtes gourmands, ce chapitre est pour vous.

Enjoy et merci !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles Stilinski suivit son hôte jusqu'à un immense salon où trônait un canapé de cuir blanc en arc de demi-rond. Au centre de la pièce, un poêle à bois ronronnait en diffusant une douce chaleur. Tout autour d'eux s'étendaient des baies vitrées donnant sur une immense terrasse. Là, Central Park et les buildings s'offraient à perte de vue.

\- Wahou, c'est magnifique !

Peter passa derrière lui, une main au creux de ses reins.

\- Et tu n'as rien vu, viens.

Ne rompant jamais le contact physique avec le jeune homme, il le guida sur la terrasse.

\- Regarde, pour ce soir, dit-il avec un grand sourire en montrant un jacuzzi pouvant accueillir jusqu'à six personnes.

\- Mais je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain !

\- Pas besoin, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le jeune agent spécial se sentit rougir. Cela lui arrivait beaucoup trop en présence de ces deux là. Le loup se mit à rire.

\- Je te propose de t'installer, Deucalion va nous rejoindre. J'ai quelques petites préparations à terminer à la cuisine.

\- C'est toi qui cuisine ?

\- C'est un vrai cordon-bleu, répondit une voix derrière eux.

\- Je vous imaginais le genre à avoir un majordome et du personnel de maison, sourit le jeune homme

Peter leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Et la nuit on sort combattre le crime en tenue moulante ?

\- ...

\- Stiles, ne me regarde pas comme ça... Stiles...je t'interdis d'imaginer la tenue moulante !

Le jeune homme et Deucalion rirent de bon cœur devant la mine outrée du loup.

\- Bon, ben puisque vous êtes tous les deux contre moi je m'en vais !

\- Laisse le bouder, sourit le britannique. Tu vas voir comme il est sexy quand il s'affaire derrière les fourneaux, ça me donne des envies...

Pour faire bonne mesure, Peter rejoignit la cuisine américaine en dandinant du popotin. Il savait très bien qu'ils pourraient le voir depuis le salon. Et lui pourrait garder une oreille attentive sur les conversations.

\- Je crois que ça répond à une de mes questions, nota Stiles en suivant Deucalion jusqu'au canapé.

\- Justement, je t'ai promis quelques réponses, je te propose de faire ça autour d'un verre pendant que monsieur exerce ses talents.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse. Alors que le blond leur servait une rasade de bourbon, il demanda:

\- Je peux poser toutes les questions que je veux ? Et j'aurai une réponse honnête ?

\- Je t'en accorde six maintenant... et le reste au dessert. Tu sais, dans le jacuzzi qui t'a fait si joliment rougir... Pour l'honnêteté, il faudra que tu me fasses confiance.

Deucalion s'enfonça dans le canapé et croisa les jambes. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres car il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de Stiles alors que ce dernier réfléchissait à ses questions.

\- C'est bon j'ai les six ! Celle-là ne compte pas. Je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci. Alors question 1, comment tu qualifierais ta relation avec Peter ?

\- Huuum, c'est indéniablement une histoire d'amitié qui a évolué en quelque chose de différent. Après ma "mort" à Beacon Hills, Peter est revenu. Il a récupéré mon corps et m'a ramené. Je sais qu'il appliqué à peu près le même procédé que pour sa propre résurrection. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Il m'en parlera un jour s'il le souhaite. Malgré notre passé tendu, il a pris soin de moi le temps que je me remette. Quand il a décidé de quitter Beacon Hills, il m'a proposé de venir avec lui. Et comme tu le vois, on est devenu colocataires.

\- Te fiches pas de moi, vous êtes plus que des colocataires.

\- Effectivement... deux hommes seuls avec un penchant pour la gent masculine... je le sentais attiré par moi et c'était réciproque. On était au final tous deux extrêmement seuls, alors on s'est tenu compagnie sous les draps également. On n'a jamais vraiment définit ce qui nous liait, mais c'est quelque chose de naturel et exclusif. Je... je ne prétends pas parler pour Peter... on n'est pas vraiment du genre à exprimer ce qu'on ressent, on préfère les gestes à la parole.

Pour la première fois, Stiles observait un semblant de fragilité chez Deucalion. Ahhhh ces loups, dès qu'on touchait aux sentiments ils étaient complètement paumés. Il fut pris d'une envie de les aider. Il le laissa continuer.

\- J'ai développé une certaine affection pour lui.

Stiles soupira.

\- Quoi ? demanda le loup, se sentant pris en faute. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments ?

\- Si, justement. Nom de dieu, ça me rappelle Scott. C'est un truc de loup d'être handicapé à ce point ? Ne considère pas ça comme une question, juste un développement de ce que tu viens de dire. Tu veux le bien de Peter ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- T'es heureux avec lui ?

\- Oui.

Peter, qui écoutait la conversation tout en s'occupant de sa poêlée de légumes, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il comprenait ou Stilinski voulait en venir. Il allait devoir le remercier pour ça.

\- Si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Peter, tu serais prêt à démolir cette personne ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Alors c'est plus que de l'affection.

\- ...

\- Allez, dis-le, l'encouragea le jeune homme.

\- A quoi ça sert ? Il le sait.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Tu sais des fois ce qui nous parait évident ne l'est pas toujours pour les autres.

\- J'y crois pas, je suis en train de recevoir des leçons d'amour de la part d'un gamin !

\- Ahah ! se moqua Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

\- Ok ça va, je l'aime, j'aime Peter Hale, t'es content ?!

\- Voui... c'est trop mignon, sourit-il bêtement.

\- Tu m'énerves ! C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de t'inviter !

\- Hey, mais c'est toi qui es venu pleurnicher pour que je vienne ! Et je croyais que tu m'aimais bien ? Je suis vexé !

Deucalion soupira et avec un sourire ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles. C'est vrai qu'il était... attachiant. C'est ça, c'était le mot. Peter les rejoignit, vêtu d'un tablier de cuisine aux couleurs de l'Italie et se servit un verre. Il s'assit entre les deux hommes. La discussion entre eux avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Une prise de conscience. Il était vraiment passé à quelque chose de sérieux avec Deucalion... il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais il n'échangerait cette situation pour rien au monde. Il chercha machinalement la main de son compagnon, qui noua leurs doigts. Il sourit dans son verre. Ce genre de gestes aussi était une première. Ils étaient en train de passer de quelque chose de physique à beaucoup plus tendre.

\- Stiles, arrête tout de suite ces yeux de merlan frit ! lança Peter d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

\- Mais c'est trop mi...

\- Redis encore une fois ce mot et je te découpe en morceaux !

\- Tu ne le feras pas ! Toi aussi tu m'aimes bien ! On ne se serait jamais entraidé lors de la chasse sauvage sinon... ou je ne serais pas là, à avoir l'impression que c'est moi qui servirai de dessert du repas... ce qui m'amène à la question numéro 2, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Tu serais contre ? Servir de dessert, j'entends, demanda le brun avec un sourire. S'il comptait lui faciliter les choses, tant mieux !

\- Je ne sais pas.

Deucalion en profita pour saisir l'occasion de se venger.

\- Stiles, réponds honnêtement. Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vus dans ce bar, tu n'as cessé d'imaginer ce que moi et Peter pouvions faire ensemble, non ?

\- Oui, répondit-il décidant d'assumer. après tout sa personnalité n'était pas vraiment un secret pour ces deux là.

\- Tu es tout excité à l'idée de menotter Peter ?

\- Oui...

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai su que tu avais ramené les menottes... qui sentent la poudre de sorbier à 10km à la ronde... les aurais-tu préparées pour faire face à une force non-humaine ?

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Alors dis-le.

\- Mais, t'as pas le droit de retourner ça contre moi !... D'accord, d'accord, je l'avoue. Disons que ma curiosité a gagné et que dans l'éventualité ou cette soirée finirait de manière... agréable... j'avais prévu le coup.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai dit qu'on serait sages, sauf si tu réclamais. Est-ce qu'on peut considérer ça comme une réclamation ? Parce que tu nous facilites amplement les choses, on pensait que tu serais plus dur à convaincre. Même si ton petit faible pour Peter se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Je n'ai pas de petit faible pour Peter !

\- Vraiment ? demanda l'intéressé en remontant une main le long de sa cuisse.

\- N... Non... mais... bon si d'accord, avoua-t-il en bloquant la main baladeuse au niveau de son aine. Et oui, ça me plairait de servir de dessert !

\- Magnifique, puisqu'on a mis tout ça au clair, passons à table ! lança Peter en se levant. Stiles, garde ta question 3 au chaud le temps que je serve l'entrée. Deucalion, tu me rejoins ? J'ai besoin d'aide.

Alors que Stiles, mi horrifié mi excité par ce qu'ils venaient de se dire, alla s'installer à table, les deux hommes rejoignirent la cuisine. Le blond attrapa un plat de tomates, mais la main de Peter, derrière lui, lui fit reposer le tout. Des bras l'enserrèrent et une main passa sous son pull pour caresser sa peau. Peter déposa une myriade de baisers dans le cou de son compagnon. Deucalion rejeta la tête en arrière, contre son épaule. Il acceptait rarement d'être en position dominée, mais là il le laissa faire. Comme si son aveu avait changé les choses.

\- Peter..., soupira-t-il de bonheur.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as dit à Stiles, tu le sais ça ?

\- Effectivement, ça a l'air de t'avoir plu.

Peter le força à se retourner et l'embrassa avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le brun murmura:

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Alors je suis incroyablement chanceux, sourit l'Alpha en promenant ses doigts le long de sa joue. Tu sais, tu avais raison, ce gamin est incroyable. En plus d'être mignon comme un petit diable, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il arrive à nous faire dire ?

\- Tu vois ? Il faut toujours me faire confiance.

\- Bon les deux tourtereaux vous aurez tout le temps pour les déclarations d'amour, j'ai la dalle moi ! s'écria Stiles depuis le salon, qui se fit un plaisir de les interrompre.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, soupira Deucalion. C'est un véritable petit emmerdeur.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire en rejoignant Stiles. Ce dernier attaqua immédiatement alors que Peter leur servait les tomates.

\- Question 3 ! C'est quoi votre business alors ?

\- Rien qui te fera rêver, répondit Peter. Conseil en placements financiers. Disons qu'on a tous les deux une certaine expertise en la matière. Tu vois, totalement légal !

\- Pfff, je vous croyais plus intéressants que ça. Je pourrai quand même te passer les menottes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi, sourit Hale avec affection.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Question 4. Pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que vous me trouvez ?

\- Je laisse Peter répondre, intervint le blond. C'est en premier lieu son idée. Je compléterai.

\- Disons qu'on cherchait à mettre un peu de piment dans notre vie. Le destin nous a entendu et t'as remis sur notre chemin. En terme de piment t'es pas mal dans ton genre. Vif, mignon et plein de surprises.

\- C'est la première fois que je me fais traiter de piment, pouffa Stiles.

\- Je te fais des compliments et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Râla Peter.

\- On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi, rit l'Alpha. Pour compléter, je n'étais initialement pas très chaud à cette idée. Je te voyais surtout comme une catastrophe en puissance.

\- Ah ça par contre on me l'a déjà dit.

\- Stiles, ferme-la cinq minutes et laisse-le finir.

\- Et tu es indéniablement une catastrophe ambulante mais... Disons que tu exerces sur moi un certain attrait... que j'ai envie d'explorer avec Peter.

\- On parle de moi ou de l'attrait là ?

\- Stiles ! Le menaça le brun.

\- D'accord, d'accord... Question 5, juste pour être sûr c'est monsieur l'Alpha le dominant du couple je présume.

L'intéressé hocha la tête avec un regard brûlant pour Peter.

\- Il te reste une question, l'informa Deucalion. Réfléchis bien.

\- Est-ce que vous formez une meute tous les deux ? Je demande parce que Peter a toujours été du genre indépendant.

Le britannique chercha l'assentiment dans les yeux de son compagnon, avant de répondre.

\- Oui, Peter est mon bêta.

\- Et... Non rien laissez tomber.

\- Vas-y, l'incita Peter.

Deucalion posa une main sur celle de Stiles, compréhensif.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas demander. Et ma réponse est oui, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Mais je te propose de me reposer la question demain, d'accord ? Attends de voir comment les choses se déroulent.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Le reste du repas se passa relativement calmement. Quand vint le moment de passer au dessert, Peter sentit le pouls de Stiles s'accélérer. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu es nerveux ? Tu te souviens que tu es libre de faire et de refuser ce que tu veux.

\- C'est de la bonne nervosité, ne t'en fais pas. Et un peu... beaucoup d'excitation en fait.

\- Je vois. Viens, allons à l'extérieur, Deucalion va nous rejoindre avec le dessert et de quoi boire.

Quand ils sortirent sur la terrasse, la nuit était tombée sur New York, les tours brillaient de leurs lueurs artificielles et l'air était encore doux. Stiles s'installa au bord du jacuzzi, alors que Peter allumait des bougies tout autour du bassin. Ils furent rejoints par Deucalion, une bouteille de vin rouge et trois verres et une tarte au chocolat dans les bras. Il les posa près des bougies.

\- On ne profite pas assez de ce jacuzzi, commenta l'Alpha. On devrait inviter Stiles plus souvent, sourit-il d'un air entendu.

\- Totalement d'accord, répondit Peter. Allez, bain de minuit.. enfin de 21h30 !

Deucalion s'approcha de son compagnon. Il posa une main sur son torse.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien entendu, quelle question. Je suis tout à toi.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Stiles les observait avec fascination. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait interagir de cette manière. Deucalion caressa doucement le torse de Peter offert par son éternel col en V. Plutôt que de lui retirer son haut, il fit sortir ses griffes et de son unique index, coupa le vêtement en deux. La respiration de Stilinski s'accéléra.

\- Tu vois, il fantasme sur les loups, murmura Peter.

Le blond se contenta de sourire. Il l'avait déjà remarqué. Une fois son compagnon débarrassé de son vêtement, il parcouru son torse de ses griffes acérées. Hale émit un petit gémissement quand il s'approcha de ses tétons.

\- Deucalion… huuuum à ce rythme-là on ne va pas beaucoup profiter du jacuzzi. Embrasse-moi et finit de me déshabiller.

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier et embrassa son loup avec voracité. Peter passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Il aimait ses cheveux blonds, il aimait ses petites mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il en profita pour sortir ses propres griffes et faire disparaître son pull pour pouvoir parcourir le torse finement ciselé face à lui. Stiles remua de manière inconfortable. Son entrejambe était dur comme la pierre. Ce spectacle l'électrisait au plus haut point. L'Alpha se pencha pour embrasser Peter dans le cou, puis ses lèvres descendirent avec lenteur le long de sa jugulaire, sur ses pectoraux, pour venir enfin tracer un sillon brûlant sur les abdominaux de son vis-à-vis. Là, il s'agenouilla. Les deux hommes jetèrent un regard amusé à un Stiles haletant qui ne perdait pas une miette du show qui s'offrait à lui. Alors que les doigts de Deucalion se glissaient sous le boxer de Peter, il l'arrêta.

\- Et si nous proposions à notre invité ?

\- Bonne idée.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Stilinski tels deux prédateurs.

\- Ça va mon petit Stiles ? s'amusa Deucalion.

\- Je crois que son pantalon est un peu petit, rit Peter.

\- Heu… oui…. Ça va…

Peter se positionna derrière lui et lui caressa la nuque, qu'il embrassa doucement.

\- On a besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le dernier vêtement… après on pourra s'occuper de toi…

\- Peter…

\- Tu aimerais ça ? demanda-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Oui... beaucoup...

\- Alors viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Stiles se trouva debout, entre les deux hommes. Ce qu'il vivait était surréel et surpassait ses fantasmes les plus fous. Lui d'habitude si loquace, semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, ses sens semblant avoir pris le dessus sur ses capacités cognitives. Il se doutait bien que les choses allaient finir comme ça, il avait même précipité les événements lui-même et ça l'excitait bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'admettre. Machinalement, il posa un genou à terre, face à Peter... face à l'entrejambe de Peter pour être plus exact. Sans le vouloir, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Mon dieu... pensa-t-il avec plaisir et gêne. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rassurant et passa sa main sous son menton, pour lui relever la tête. Il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Même si je suis extrêmement flatté par ce que tu allais t'apprêter à faire, je vais devoir t'arrêter... J'aimerais qu'on fasse durer un peu cette agréable soirée.

Stilinski hocha simplement la tête.

\- Alors pour l'instant, ça sera un simple bain de minuit, et si tout à l'heure tu as toujours envie de nous découvrir... autrement... alors là, on te fera visiter notre chambre. Tu n'as pas vu les deux autres étages après tout. Entendu ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa parole dans l'état dans lequel il était. Derrière lui, un grognement se fit entendre et une main se posa sur son épaule, pour remonter se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- Ta fausse innocence me rend dingue Stiles... j'ai à la fois envie de prendre soin de toi et de te faire subir les pires outrages... Imagine le self-control que ça me demande !

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Toujours à genoux, il se tourna vers Deucalion et plongea son regard dans le sien en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il laissa une de ses mains s'égarer sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'Alpha.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il feignant l'innocence la plus totale.

\- Stileseeeeeuuuuuh...

\- Self-control hein ?

\- Sale petit tentateur !

Riant, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement du loup et décida d'arrêter de jouer les prudes. Il se délecta ouvertement du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? plaisanta le britannique.

\- Huuum... oui, beaucoup. A toi Peter !

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le brun, mais fit les choses un peu différemment avec lui. Il déposa d'abord un baiser sur son bas-ventre, puis, s'appliqua à parsemer ses abdominaux de baisers. Alors, doucement, il fit glisser le boxer de Peter.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas du favoritisme, grogna Deucalion. Viens-là petit diablotin, c'est moi l'Alpha ici.

Il releva Stiles et derrière lui, fit glisser son pull. Il entoura ses hanches de ses bras et d'un coup de griffe fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur alors que Peter s'appliquait de son côté à lui déboutonner la chemise. Il était complètement submergé par toutes ces agréables sensation.

\- Je vais prendre feu...

Il sentit Deucalion sourire contre ses lèvres alors que Peter s'attaquait cette fois-ci à son caleçon. Ce dernier émit un petit sifflement amusé.

\- C'est que notre Stiles est devenu un homme dis-donc !

Lorsque Deucalion libéra enfin ses lèvres, il le prit par la main pour l'emmener à sa suite dans le bassin d'eau bouillonnante. Là, il attira Stiles de manière à ce qu'il s'installe à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme gémit longuement lorsque leurs virilités entrèrent en contact.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, petit diable ?

\- Ce que tu veux..., gémit le jeune homme.

En récompense de cette réponse qui sembla lui plaire, Deucalion laissa apparaître ses yeux carmins un instant, avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour le marquer comme sien. Blasé, Peter alla s'installer dans le coin opposé du jacuzzi, se coupa une part de tarte et se servit un verre de Saint-Emilion.

\- On dirait que ça va être toi et moi en tête à tête pour une nuit torride petite tarte. T'es chanceuse, tu sais ? En même temps, ça m'apprendra à sortir avec un Alpha... oh un petit humain sexy, il est à moi ! Du coup qui c'est qui poireaute en attendant que ces messieurs daignent m'accorder un peu d'attention.

Il croqua dans la part.

\- Huuuum, ce que t'es bonne toi ! Je suis doué quand même.

\- Deeeeuu... Deucalioooon, gémit Stiles alors que l'intéressé oeuvrait dans son cou.

\- Hum ?

\- Je crois que Peter est en train de faire la conversation à sa part de tarte.

\- C'est habituel, ne t'en fais pas.

\- On a un nouveau point commun alors !

Le loup délaissa enfin le cou de Stiles, fier de son oeuvre.


End file.
